


Surprise!

by Sazzy260



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzy260/pseuds/Sazzy260
Summary: I honestly don't know where this came from, it just popped into my head - I.E. Surprise! lol!Don't even have a summary for it, because well... Doesn't really need one!





	Surprise!

Tony yawned loudly as he walked into his apartment, dropping his keys into the bowl beside the door – The pitch black of his apartment briefly startled him, but then he saw the clock on his DVD player blinking, signaling that the building must have lost power at some point during the time he went to work, which was three days ago, to at some point before he walked in the door five seconds ago.

 

Tony was grateful that he was home now – The past three days were spent sleeping for maybe a few hours at a time whenever there was a break in the case they were working; they were racing against the clock to save a mother and her daughter from kidnappers, all for it to end up being the father who had them be “kidnapped” so that they could get a payout from the mother’s wealthy father when he threatened to disinherit the family… It didn’t matter anymore, the case was closed and the two parents were now serving five year sentences in prison while their daughter was being cared for by the father’s parents.

 

Now all Tony wanted to do was take a hot shower and go to sleep, he had hoped to be wrapped up in his lover’s arms tonight, but that wasn’t going to happen.  Gibbs had told him he had some stuff to take care of, tomorrow would be better for getting together he said, and Tony agreed reluctantly because honestly?  He was too tired to bother with having to come all the way to his apartment to pack a bag, and then all the way back to Gibbs’ house, especially because it would have taken him an hour in total to do all of that; sure, he had some clothes at Gibbs’ house, but nothing for work the next day.  It was mostly just weekend clothes or things he wore at the end of the work day when he just wanted to unwind, drink some beer and watch as Gibbs worked on his boat.

 

Tony guides himself blindly through his apartment, not bothering to turn the lights on or barely opening his eyes as he toes off his shoes, drops his jacket over one of the recliners in the living room, lets his pants drop to the floor in the hallway and by the time he’s got his shirt halfway unbuttoned, he stopped with his hands holding the middle of his shirt together – Something is off with his apartment and he can sense it, slowly opening his eyes he notices that instead of walking into his bedroom, he’s walked into the kitchen where there was a note propped on the table.  ‘Junior’ was scrawled beautifully on the front of the envelope, using a black calligraphy pen that enhanced the letters, large in some parts and skinny in other parts.

 

Tony glanced over at the wall-mounted paper calendar, shaking his head as he noticed not only what month it was, but the day as well, how he could forget something as important as his birthday, he had no idea, but there was the reminder of it, sitting on the table.  Tony started towards the envelope, but a creaking of the floorboards had him stopping and turning to look behind himself, only to be confronted with emptiness.

 

Tony was about to turn back towards the envelope when a pair of strong arms enveloped him around the waist, and instead of stiffening or fighting back against whoever was wrapped around Tony, he relaxed into the embrace, letting out a content sigh as the familiar scent of his lover encompassed him – Sawdust, Coffee, Old Spice and something that was purely and uniquely Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

 

Gibbs smirked as he rested his head against Tony’s shoulder “Surprise.” Gibbs whispered, his fingers dancing across Tony’s stomach slowly.

 

Tony squirmed, giggling as he tried escaping Gibbs’ wandering fingers.  Eventually he was able to turn around in the circle of Gibbs’ arms and resting his arms over Gibbs’ shoulders to look his lover squarely in the eyes “And what, exactly, are you surprising me for?” Tony asked, a sly grin crossing his face as he looked into the depths of Gibbs’ blue eyes.

 

Gibbs huffed out a breath and leaned forward, skimming his lips across Tony’s lips in a brief and chaste kiss before pulling back and smiling “I heard from a little birdy that there may be a birthday boy somewhere in this house, but now… I’m not so sure.” Gibbs said, keeping his tone rather neutral, just as his facial features were now as he looked at Tony.

 

Tony grinned lavishly “Oh, there is a birthday boy around here I’m sure… Only if there is the promise of a birthday present I’m sure he’ll make an appearance.” Tony stated, a hopeful tone and a hopefulness in his eyes.

 

Gibbs snorted “Turn on some lights and then check out the oven… You might find _something_ in there.” Gibbs said, shrugging as he released Tony, watching as the younger man eagerly went to turn on the kitchen light and looked inside of the oven where two plates of Tony’s favorite meal was sitting, just waiting to be taken out and eaten.

 

Tony squealed with delight, which, really was an odd sound to hear “This is amazing!” Tony exclaimed as he pulled the two plates out – they weren’t terribly hot so he was able to handle them without pot holders, and quickly set them down on the glass table top, still ignoring the envelope on the table, he then embraced Gibbs in a warm and tight hug, kissing him with all the love and appreciation he could pour into that one kiss.

 

Gibbs chuckled as his hands came up to brace themselves against the wall that they somehow collided with, “Easy tiger, there will be time for all of this later.” Gibbs whispered huskily, drawing the back of his index finger across Tony’s slightly flushed cheek.

 

Tony stifled the surge of frustration, nodding his head as he looked up from his slightly crouched position “You’re right… Let’s eat dinner and then we’ll get to the dessert course.” Tony said, grinning from ear to ear as he slid out from underneath Gibbs’ body and settled down at the kitchen table.

 

* * *

 

 

Throughout dinner, things were mostly quiet as Tony went between looking at Gibbs, his dinner and the envelope sitting in front of him, Tony had asked how it got into the house in the first place – seeing as he usually just tossed the envelope in the garbage once he got his mail out of the box downstairs.  Gibbs said that it was tucked underneath the front door of his apartment – which was new to Tony – so he just brought it inside and proceeded setting up his birthday dinner surprise.

 

Tony went quiet after that, his eyes transfixed on the envelope as he idly at his dinner, not really tasting the meal until his fork scraped his plate, he finally looked away from the envelope and looked down at his plate, noticing that it was empty, and then looked over at Gibbs who had a concerned look on his face as he watched Tony.

 

Tony pushed his plate away and finally grabbed ahold of the envelope, tearing one end open he pulled out the card within, it was generic and impersonal so he knew his father had just got his secretary to go out and pick it up – Hell, his father probably didn’t even remember when his birthday was, so it was probably all the secretaries doing.  “There isn’t anything important in it…” Tony said blandly as he dropped the envelope and card on the table, then got up and cleared the table, distracting himself from the disappointment he felt, even though he knew he shouldn’t feel the disappointment, he’d seen similar cards since he was disowned and kicked out of his family home at twelve.

 

Gibbs noticed Tony’s attempt at deflecting and distraction, he lifted the card himself and read over it ‘ _Junior, happy birthday and hope you have a wonderful day.  If you’re done playing cops and robbers, the family business is still open for you to join us and learn how to take over for me, your father, when you are ready.  Signed, Anthony Senior._ ’ Right away Gibbs could tell this was a woman’s handwriting, perhaps a secretary or one of the many wives that Senior always paraded around on his elbow.

 

“It’s from his secretary, same card that she’s been sending every year for the past twenty five years… Nothing has changed on it, except for the message… Used to be ‘When you decide to be a good boy you can come home.’ Then when I was in college ‘When you get your head on straight and take up the business classes.’ Then that one, once I became a cop…” Tony said, his voice lacking any emotion, not even anger, as he put the dishes he’d just washed in the strainer to dry.

 

Gibbs snorted in disgust as he grabbed the envelope and walked over to the paper shredder Tony kept near the small desk that was hidden behind the half-wall, something that couldn’t be seen from the front door or the living room.  Gibbs dropped both items into the shredder, watching as the paper churned and grinded until they disappeared into the bin below.  “Screw him then… Next year we’ll start saving them up, and then on your fiftieth birthday, we’ll stack ‘em up and burn them.” Gibbs bit out, his eyes flaring the anger that Tony knew he should feel, but honestly, Tony just didn’t care anymore, he didn’t care what happened to the envelopes any longer.

 

Gibbs sighed as he relented on his anger – This wasn’t about him, this was about Tony and his feelings, and _his_ birthday.  “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have jumped the gun like that.” Gibbs said as he came over to Tony, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist and resting his head on Tony’s shoulder.

 

Tony turned around in Gibbs’ arms and nuzzled his head underneath the older man’s chin, which was considerably hard to do considering he had two inches in height on Gibbs, but he still made it work, “It’s okay… I get uncharacteristically angry about some of the things my father does… Or, in this case, doesn’t do… His secretary sends me cards on every major holiday and my birthday, so we’ll have plenty of cards to burn by the time I turn fifty.” Tony said, chuckling slightly as he nudged Gibbs’ chin with the top of his head.

 

Gibbs smiled a little, rubbing his hands up and down Tony’s back soothingly “How about we go see about your actual birthday present, now?” Gibbs asked, leaning back just slightly to look down into Tony’s eyes.

 

Tony nodded as he pulled away from Gibbs and held his hand out to the older man, waiting for him to take the lead, even though it was his apartment, Gibbs knew where his birthday present would be at.  Gibbs smiled as he took Tony’s hand and led him out of the kitchen, switching the light off as he went.  Gibbs paused outside of the double doors that led to Tony’s bedroom “Wait here.” Gibbs instructed, leaving a tingling kiss on Tony’s lips before disappearing into the bedroom, barely opening the doors to slip inside.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs inhaled shakily, he wasn’t known for romance, hell his first date with Tony consisted of grilling steaks over the fireplace like usual and sitting on the couch while watching the tail-end of the Nationals baseball game, but this was different – This was Tony’s birthday and Tony was already stressed out, not only from the case, but from the card as well, so he had to do something to relax the younger man, make him feel more at ease.

 

So, setting out ‘Romantic Red’ candles that smelled of cinnamon and warmed vanilla, collecting Tony’s favorite massage oil and the large fluffy towels and spreading them out across the top of the bed, Gibbs thought he had everything set perfectly.  Opening the bedroom door just a crack he looked at Tony “Close your eyes.” Gibbs said, waiting for the younger man to do so.

 

Once Tony’s eyes were closed, Gibbs took his hand and slowly led him into the bedroom and stopped him at the side of the bed.  Gibbs undid the remaining buttons on Tony’s shirt and slowly let the smooth fabric slide down Tony’s arms “Gonna take your boxers off next.” Gibbs said as he settled Tony’s hands on his shoulders, then kneeled down as he pulled the silk fabric of Tony’s boxers down his long legs, helping Tony out of them carefully.

 

Gibbs kissed Tony’s thighs tenderly and then stood up, “You can open your eyes now.” Gibbs rasped, running his fingers slowly along Tony’s ribcage as the younger man opened his eyes, blinking as he adjusted from darkness to the dim light that the candles casted around the bedroom.

 

“Wow… This… This is breathtaking.” Tony whispered in awe as he took in the entirety of his transformed bedroom, inhaling deeply and taking the calming aroma of vanilla and cinnamon “Gonna smell like my Nona’s kitchen in here for a whole week!” Tony exclaimed happily, a bright grin coming to his face, one that finally reached his eyes as he grasped Gibbs’ neck and pulled the older man to him and kissed him deeply and lovingly.

 

Gibbs reluctantly pulled back from Tony’s delectable mouth, “Up on the bed, on your stomach.” Gibbs said as he turned Tony towards the bed and he turned to the nightstand, grabbing the massage oil while Tony situated himself in the center of the towels.  Gibbs took a moment to admire the lean muscles of Tony’s backside rippling as he settled comfortably on the bed, he had always thought himself a lucky bastard to have Tony in his life, and never in a million years did he think that they would have a relationship, but this was his wildest dreams come true.

 

Tony laid his head on his arms and smiled warmly as he watched Gibbs climb onto the bed and settle on his knees between his slightly spread thighs – Tony absolutely _loved_ getting massages from Gibbs, the man, for all his wood working skills, certainly knew how to use his hands, using the right amount of pressures on particular spots on his body.

 

Soon enough, Tony was purring and moaning in satisfaction as strong, knowledgeable hands, began working out all of the kinks that had built up in his shoulders and back over the past three days.  Hell, he even had knots of stress in his thighs and calves that he didn’t know about, but Gibbs found them easily and worked them out, he massaged Tony’s hands, down to his shoulders, all the way to the soles of Tony’s feet, leaving the younger man feeling completely boneless by the time Gibbs was back to massaging his shoulders and back.

 

There were no words that could fill the void of silence that reigned over the bedroom – Tony was completely relaxed, his body practically melting into the mattress, and Gibbs, well oddly, he was relaxed too, and all he’d been doing was massaging Tony’s body, sure he was achingly hard and his own boxers were practically coated in precum, but seeing Tony sprawled out as he was, his eyes half-mast and a serene and peaceful look on his face, Gibbs couldn’t help but react, and it honestly had nothing to do with the perfectly tanned round ass his hands were currently kneading into reverently.

 

Tony moaned wantonly when the massage turned from stress-relieving to sensual in a matter of seconds, his hips jerked first backwards and then forward almost subconsciously “God… Please… Need you Gibbs…” Tony panted out, his fingers grappling against the silk sheets beneath his hands as he rolled his hips into the soft towel beneath him.

 

Gibbs nodded as he reached over to the lube he’d set out earlier, he made quick work of his own cock, knowing that Tony would be relaxed enough to enter without much preparation, if any at all – Testing that theory, he settled two of his slicked fingers at Tony’s opening and groaned as the fingers slid effortlessly into that all-encompassing and highly inviting heat.  Gibbs worked his two fingers in and out of Tony for a few minutes, reveling in the whimpers and pleaded sobs of “please… just do it…” from the younger man beneath him as he writhed and squirmed restlessly on the mattress.

 

Gibbs took pity on Tony’s breathless begging and slowly pulled his fingers out, placing his palms flat on the mattress above Tony’s shoulders, he slowly slid into Tony’s body, moaning as the heat of Tony encompassed his cock and practically dragged him in – It was like coming home to him whenever he and Tony connected this way, it always amazed him.  Gibbs groaned as he leaned forward, pressing his forehead to the back of Tony’s neck, gently nipping and kissing at the pliable flesh between Tony’s shoulder blades while he set a painfully slow pace up with his hips, thrusting into Tony’s body – It wasn’t all slow and sweet though, he was slow but hard, just the way Tony liked it.

 

Tony groaned and moaned with each penetration that Gibbs snapped into him, his eyes clamping shut and his fingers twisting almost painfully around the bedspread.  He loved when Gibbs would slam full-force into him, especially when it was slow and deliberate.  Somehow it made him feel closer to Gibbs, knowing that he was putting his entire strength into each thrust “Oh god!” Tony cried out when Gibbs deliberately thrusted in and ‘struck gold’ hitting his prostate, causing Tony’s hips to jerk forward, his achingly hard cock smashing into the mattress and causing a tantalizing sensation against his nearly sensitive member.

 

Gibbs shook his head and pulled out, “Turn over…” Gibbs said breathlessly, helping Tony turn over onto his back.  Once Tony laid out, pulling his legs up a bit, Gibbs quickly pushed himself back into Tony, he settled his upper arms underneath Tony’s knees and pressed the tips of his toes into the mattress as he began doing what Tony deemed ‘sexual push-ups’ into his body, thrusting hard and fast, nailing Tony’s prostate with each thrust.

 

Tony screamed and moaned, his head tossing from side to side as he struggled to recapture the sheets between his fingertips, it was pointless, so he just grabbed Gibbs’ shoulders as the older man pounded into him relentlessly, drawing all sorts of needy moans, cries and screams out from Tony “Yes!  Oh god, yes!  Right t-… right there! Fuck!” Tony cried as Gibbs nailed him to the mattress.

 

Their bodies glistening in sweat, Gibbs growled deep in his throat as he brought one hand towards Tony’s cock, quickly stroking it in a tight fist – He knew Tony was close, especially once his Italian and English started comingling together in the same sentences, but when the unexpected Spanish came in, he knew Tony was at a completely different level of ecstasy – Tony rarely used Spanish as a ‘weapon’ in bed and that, that drove Gibbs insane as he thrusted hard into Tony, sending not only the mattress, but the headboard of Tony’s bed into the wall – a faint crack echoed in the room, but it was drowned by the sounds of Tony screaming his release, and Gibbs groaning his own as thick strings of hot cum shot out from the small hole in Gibbs’ fist and over Tony’s body.

 

White hot semen covered not only Tony’s stomach and chest, but also his face, globs of it glistening in the dimly lit bedroom made Tony look completely, and truly well-fucked as he collapsed breathlessly onto the mattress once Gibbs had released his legs.  Gibbs grabbed the now-cool washcloth off the nightstand and gingerly swiped up dribbling cum from Tony’s body and then his hand, tossing the small cloth towards the general direction of the hamper, he then laid down on the bed beside Tony and smiled when the younger man curled up against his side and slung a lead-like arm over his stomach, causing the last of his breath to come out in a ‘whoosh’.

 

Gibbs smiled as he leaned his head down slightly, kissing Tony’s sweaty forehead tenderly and then wrapped his arms around Tony’s back and held him just a tad closer “Happy birthday, Tony.” Gibbs whispered as he ran a soothing hand across Tony’s back.  Hoping that this would be a birthday the younger man would never forget – In response to his statement, he got a grumbled ‘thank you’ and soon enough Tony was passed out, snoring softly into Gibbs’ chest, soft grey hairs fluttering upwards as Tony’s even breathing ghosted over them.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think ;)


End file.
